


I May Have A Mask, It Will Not Define Me

by FandomOverLord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is SO attractive, Bamf marinette, Don't Need A Mask, F/M, Help, Hidden Talents, IDK my mind, Kinda AU, Secrets, Surprise guests!, To Be Strong And Brave, ooc people like a ton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomOverLord/pseuds/FandomOverLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally began as oneshots of a badass Marinette, now it is full of awesome one shots that I've thought up of! Still with a pretty badass Marinette, but now it is more open for me to write about scenarios I've thought up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival Of Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times when Marinette is graceful certain occasions that bring it out of her. Even when a mask doesn't cover her face.

I pulled my hair into a low bun, it was one of the only other hairstyles I could pull off with my now shorter hair. God in heaven I put it in a ponytail, the last time that happened Chloe threw a fit and I could not deal with that again. It lasted for one week, because it was ‘her’ signature hairstyle, and a commoner should not be wearing something she is wearing. “Marinette? Please help,”

“ _Oui_ Mme.”

Smoothing out my leotard, I walked into the open gymnasium where gymnastics lessons was taking place “Mme?”

Gabrielle Leroy was a renowned gymnastics coach, many females who wanted to enter the Olympics would begin training under her first before moving on. She was the foundation of many Olympics players, she was important and good. She gently pushed a little girl into the splits “Will you help the older kids stretch?”

“Of course.” Clapping my hands I grabbed their attention “Gather around into a circle. Eyes on me. _Prêt?_ Begin!”

Leading them in a simple stretches we warmed up to begin their practice, as the practice progressed and kids were started to get more into their own routines I separated. It was time to begin my own stretches, Mme Leroy spoke quietly to me “You will be working on the beam today.”

Smiling I nodded happily, my favorite activity is the beam with the bars coming in a close second. I shifted through my stretches according to my activity of the day then moved to get my mp3, thankfully she was lax about music. Especially because I began my routines when everyone was leaving I was allowed to have music to the volume that nearly droned out everything else, it allowed me to enter my mind. Typically I’m labelled as the klutzy person who could barely stand on two feet, but I have my times when I get into my own element. When nothing is around me but the music and the activity in front of me, it was relaxing. A time where I didn’t have to wear my mask to be strong and daring. One of my favorite songs to move to began to beat around me, closing my eyes and breathing in I opened them up with a new fire in my mind.

Completing this routine perfectly.

Without realizing it, when I was getting into my element the fencing team had came to do their class. Not being notified that it would have been pushed back for another hour because the gymnastic club had taken over the gymnasium. Adrien stood chatting with Nino and Alya as she ranted that the was so close to demasking Ladybug when Chat Noir took away the moment.

Pointing my toes I turned around so my back was facing the beam and flipped on to it. Immediately beginning my series of flips and moves, moving my hands to the beat and placing my legs high, my toes remained pointed and poise. Never once missing a beat my body flowed from a backflip into a handstand and then into an aerial cartwheel. Then it was backwards again in flips and flying body parts. I did a series of simple leaps and jumps for aesthetic reasons, then took a huge leap to pull off two splits in the air. When I had landed in the beginning of the beam with my back facing the end of it, I took a deep breath and began multiple back handsprings. As I reached the end I pushed myself off and twisted my body into a string of twirls with my hands lying perpendicular to my body, one in front and the other on the back. Bending my legs carefully I landed with both feet planted firmly on the ground in a strong dismount, placing on leg behind the other I curved in gently as I took a bow and raised my hands in a V formation.

Mme Leroy stood with a watchful eye, but M. D’Argencourt was next to her with a raised eyebrow. As I walked towards her she nodded carefully and began to critique my form, taking mental notes I listened carefully. When her critique finished her brown eyes twinkled “But you are improving. It is much better now. Will you be competing in the Rhythmic Gymnastics?”

Recalling a flyer on a bus stop I shook my head, loose hairs fluttered in my face while I took my hair out of it’s bun I answered “No. I believe it takes place during the Martial Arts competition and I have a match to attend to.”

M. D’Argencourt coughed “It’s a day in between. The Martial Arts takes place March 4th while the Rhythmic Gymnastics is on March 6th.”

“I won’t be able to join a group Mme.”

She shook her head “Of course not. But you have a solo routine do you not? With the ribbon.”

I mentally went through all my routines and nodded “I do have one that might work. One that I like with your criticism it could be ironed out in a few days. It will merely be the outfit that I need to make.”

“ _Oui._ Will this conflict with your Martial Arts?”

“ _Non._ I’ve had that routine already cemented for many months. I will gladly do a solo act,”

“ _Très bon_! I’ll sign you up straight away,”

“ _Merci Madame_.” Bowing ever so slightly to the two I placed my gym bag over my shoulder and walked towards the entrance, not noticing the group of boys in the corner watching my every move. My pink leotard was quickly covered by a homemade coat, leaving only my pastel pink tights and shoes to be seen.

Alya, Nino and Adrien emerged from the shadows when Marinette turned to walk across the street “Ohmigod.”

Nino took off his hat and rubbed his head “I’ve never seen Marinette move like that! I’ve known her since we were children!”

Adrien thoughtfully watched after her, when she was on that beam she almost looked like his Lady. The beauty, the elegance, the concentration, it was all too similar to his Lady.

...No.

Marinette was too different from his Lady. While she was strong and brave, Marinette was timid and quiet. They were too different it was impossible. Dismissing his random thoughts it was thrown into the back of his mind while he wished Nino and Alya a safe trip home he moved to begin his fencing lessons.

Plagg caught the sight of two big eyes staring back at him from a pocket in the gym bag, sending a quick wink at Tikki before she would disappear. They won’t see each other often enough, especially at this age. Their holders were always so careful about their identities even around each other. Tikki’s eyes crinkled in return and he knew she was smiling. At this rate, the only time the two kwami’s would meet is when both their miraculous holders were twenty. _Humans._


	2. Run Boy, Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Marinette can be a little scary when she wants to

Marinette bounded into the classroom where Alya was having a conversation with Nino, completely skipping around Adrien she didn’t even stumble when she came in contact with him. Alya laughed “Girl you seem happy.”

She nodded happily “You wouldn't believe it! Ngoi Po, my grandma, is visiting from China these next two weeks. She brought a family heirloom, it’s this hair pin that was apparently from one of my ancestors. It was a gift from Empress Dowager Cixi, my ancestor was apparently someone very important back then.”

Adrien noted that Marinette’s hair was done differently today, while she usually wore her hair in two pigtails much like his Lady, instead it was pulled into a twist and pinned into place. “It looks nice,”

The girl turned to face Adrien to thank him, when she flushed red in the face. She was able to stutter out “You-t-thanks. Uh. No thank you. Oh I mean!- Uh, thank you.”

Blazing red she sat down in her chair while pulling out her books, the hair pin accessory dangling. It was beautifully designed, he would have to mention to his father to take on more chinese influenced designs. Maybe it would lead to some interesting outfits.

While Mme. droned on about physics, Marinette grabbed out her sketchbook and pulled it out to sketch an outfit inspired by the hair pin. It was five petal pink flower with intricate designed leaves woven outside of it, a few petals had silver chains dangling from it with beads of light blue and pastel pink. Though very lovely, it would be impressive if she could make an outfit inspired by it, maybe have a typical eastern asian collar.

As the group of young teenagers stepped out of the locker rooms, Marinette delicately held the pin “I’m going to bring it to Mme Bustier to watch. I would leave it in the locker room but you know how those lockers are.”

Alya laughed “Tell me about it, I’m pretty sure my shelf is hanging on to it’s last screw.”

Chloe eyed the Chinese-french girl and raised the volleyball high in the air, at the moment Sabrina had conveniently rammed into the girl as well. In slow motion Marinette lost her footing and dropped the pin onto the floor, thankfully it seemed more durable than it looked so it had survived the fall. But it wasn’t able to survive Chloe’s freakish aim, seconds before Marinette was able to scoop it up into her hands a volleyball hit where it landed. Stunned the two best friends could only stare at the pieces left in front of them, the beads were scattered around on the floor with the petals left broken and the leaves unable to be fixed. Chloe’s ruthless laughter filled the room while everyone just stared at the devastated girl, she was on her knees lifelessly staring at the broken pin. Alya rushed to help Marinette but her best friend was faster than she gave her credit. Marinette has scooped up the broken pieces and rushed up the stairs to hide in a classroom with tears in her eyes while Chloe’s insult followed her “I don’t know why you would cry over that ugly thing! You can buy things in flea markets better than that!”

Alya clenched her fist “You have another thing coming you female dog! We know you are petty and selfish, but no one ever said you're  _heartless_!”

Chloe waved a hand “She can always get another one at the supermarket.”

Nino frowned “Chloe she was given that by her grandmother. It’s an heirloom, that means it’s irreplaceable to Marinette.”

“ _Whatever!_ Let’s play a game, come on Adrikins! We can be teamed together,”

Before she could throw her arms around Adrien he’s hands held in an arm's length away “Chloe this isn’t okay. Do you know how victims get akumatized? Negative feelings draw the akuma and then they are taken advantage of for nefarious deeds-”

Before Adrien could continue his lecture the flapping of wings gathered his attention with his sensitive hearing, slowly looking up he saw a purple butterfly fluttering towards a classroom in it’s wake was a black mist “Oh no.”

In unison the group turned to watched the butterfly and flinched, if Marinette was akumatized then who knows what she would do. All they could do was wait for Ladybug, and hopefully Chat Noir could keep her busy before she could grab ahold of Chloe. A loud pitched scream was soon heard which surprised everyone, then a “NO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!”

A blur of pink vaulted over the hand railing giving everyone a mini heart attack, Marinette scowled upwards and slid down the staircase railing while muttering curses. Alya’s mouth dropped open when Marinette picked up a volleyball and eyed the little akuma, she threw it up in the air while her other hand clutched her broken pin “You are **_not_** using me for your little games Papillion!”

A strong hit and the ball went soaring after the akuma, smashing into with a perfect aim. Marinette screeched out “ALYA HELP ME!”

The butterfly flapped out from behind the volleyball albeit a little slanted and uneven when it flew into the sky. Breaking out of her stupor Alya let out a string of words “Uh! What, do we throw things at it?!”

“I don’t know! Just don’t let it touch mEEEEEEEEEEEE!!”

Marinette ran around the court with surprising grace, never once tripping all while cursing like a sailor. Nino looked back and forth rapidly “I don’t know what to do!”

Marinette pointed a finger “I won’t let this thing control me! These are my emotions, this is MY body! It would be a cold day in hell for me to allow a messed up butterfly to control me!”

At that very moment the butterfly touched Marinette’s skin, but then it burst into a white light. Shielding themselves from the bright let the group of kids looked back to see Marinette staring at a little white butterfly on her finger tips, it gently flapped into the air and went on it’s way like nothing was ever the matter. In her right hand it felt heavier than it was before, uncurling it she saw that her hair pin was back to it’s glory, pristine and shiny like it was never broken. Bewildered Marinette turned towards Alya while holding out her palm flat “Uh, Alya why do you have a lighter and your travel hairspray in your hands?”

Alya quickly placed the lighter in Ivan’s hand and the hairspray in Rose’s hands “No reason, but hey! Looks like your pin is good!”

Marinette smirked “I guess you could see it was simply _miraculous_ ,”

Adrien let out a laugh of disbelief as he looked at the amazing girl in front of him. It was unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by this comic:  
> http://terriblenerd.tumblr.com/post/142051403334/theyre-helping by Terrible Nerdery.  
> It's great and funny, check it out when you guys can! All I've been doing for my Spring Break is watch Miraculous Ladybug dubbed comics on Youtube. Help. Haha
> 
> If you guys haven't noticed, my titles are from songs that I listen to as I write the stories out.


	3. I Walk The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is rattling in Marinette and Ladybug's mind

“Marinette, your Mother is here.” Mme was not amused, one should not have their parents interrupt a class- Chloe was a special case because her father was the mayor of France. The Chinese-French girl stood up and hesitantly walking outside the class with her classmates following her every move outside the door. Nino turned around and eyed Ayla, but the girl merely shrugged and tried to read their lips. Unfortunately they were not speaking in French so Alya was having a hard time. Adrien looked out quickly then shrugged, it didn’t have anything to do with him anyway. Everyone tried to pay attention to Mme but it was obvious that Marinette was having problems, Mme Dupian-Chang held her hands out while Marinette leaned on her right leg with her hand on her forehead. The two hugged each other tightly, Mme Dupian-Chang turned to walk away while her daughter walked back in class her shoulders slumped, she looked tired and run down. Alya hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder while Marinette laid her head on the desk. The class ran as usual but everyone could feel the air was tense and boring.

“That’s it for today.”

Alya was quick to jump on Marinette “What’s wrong girl? You are all tired and you look weak!”

Marinette cast her a tired glare “Thanks Alya, try not to be too honest. Just something at home,”

Nino and Adrien had both turned around to check on their class president, while Chloe’s snarky voice filled the air “What could a baker’s daughter have any trouble? A simple commoner.”

The blue haired girl clutched her hand into a fist but smiled politely “Mme Bustier I need to have a conversation with you.”

Her teacher looked up curiously “About?”

“I will be needing to miss a few days of school.”

As she walked up to the desk their voices got quieter and Mme Bustier’s face seemed surprised while Marinette’s posture never changed. Her hands moved in front of her to express certain sentences and to add emphasis but the Mme already seemed taken “Of course Marinette. We will contact your parents and set up a meeting with the principle. We understand completely, I will talk to your teachers, please be prepared to pick up your notes and homework from them soon.”

_“Merci beaucoup.”_

Trudging forward everyone moved out of their class president’s way, she had her bad days but no one had ever seen her like this. Alya held out a hand but Marinette picked up her pink bag “...I’ll talk to you later Alya.”

She turned away and walked out the classroom door. Nino had a frown on his face while Nathanael walked down a few steps “Should we visit her?”

“No. She obviously wants to be left alone.”

Chloe snorted “Who cares? Come on Adrikins I know your schedule is free right now! Let’s go get some ice cream,”

Adrien allowed himself to be pulled away while the class slowly went into their usual routine.

 

His night out with Ladybug wasn’t any better, her mind seemed to be a hundred miles away. Wanting to be closer to her he made an inquiry about her, but she brushed him off and gave her usual speech about their identities. The rest of the night was filled with silence, she ran ahead of him while he stood in her shadows.

 

The next day it was almost like Marinette never had problem, she was her usual self. Alya commented on her but she brushed it off with a smile, and everything fell into place again. At least for the next few months.

 

A few months later on a chillier night the two heroes were jumping over a building when Ladybug stopped, making Chat Noir skid to a halt “My Lady?”

She seemed a little resigned that night, when she turned to him she smiled sadly “I’m going to have to leave-”

His heart stopped that moment “You’re leaving?”

Just like his mom? Will she leave him, just like that? Will he have to pick up the broken pieces of his heart again and remend it? He was doing so well, flourishing in school, making friends, his father was backing off of him ever so slowly and now she was leaving.

“Chat? It will be only for a few days. At most a week.”

The soft touch of her hand made him blink and he listened closely “What?”

Her blue eyes softened “I don’t want to leave but I have to go out of obligation. It is very important that I go,”

“So you aren’t leaving forever?”

He grasped her hand in a desperate hold, if she found it weird there was never an indication “Of course not! I can’t just leave Paris alone, and I would never abandon my partner.”

Adrien let out a true smile at his Lady, she would always be there for him. Of course, how could he ever doubt her. “Well _minou_ I believe out night is coming to an end. I am sorry that I will be leaving Paris to you for a few days.”

“It is no problem My Lady, I will protect it!”

“I never doubted that Chat.”

Ladybug bounded away with her yo-yo shining under the moonlight, she was an image.

 

Adrien rushed into the classroom moments before he was late. “Made it!”

Nino fist bumped him “Nice going man!”

The day went on as usual until Mme told them to group together with the partners in the back, Adrien spun in his seat to face an empty chair. Confused he looked around the classroom, maybe Marinette was talking to someone else but he couldn’t find her pink capri pants anyway. Nino asked his mental question “Where is Marinette?”

Alya pushed her glasses back “She had to take a trip to China, something about Chinese New Year being very important to her family.”

How odd, wasn’t Ladybug also missing the next few days too? Must be a coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a set up for an upcoming chapter, so this is a two part chapter. I know this is more of a filler than anything else, but I hoped the set up will be worth it. 
> 
> Marinette isn't really a BAMF in this one, but she is hopefully going to be one in the next chapter. You might even see a surprise character.


	4. I Walk The Line II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Felix get a surprise guest to an occasion that was open only to the elite

Adrien and Felix stood next to their Father while their pictures were being taken. Some gala or another was happening and the Agreste Family was invited to attend, Felix had his aloof smile on his face while Adrien held his gentle smile instead. They never strayed from each other always sticking close while Gabriel Agreste stopped to speak some reporters or big shot people, Henry sided up next to them “Felix.”

They gave polite nods to each other, they often competed against each other with their respective instruments. While Felix dominated in violin and piano, Henry preferred the cello and singing. Both were very good but of course the tabloids had to blow things out of proportion and always place them against each other. Adrien quickly began a conversation with him with other children of the elite joining in, when a black limo pulled up to the entrance. It wasn’t usual for people to be arriving at this moment but it was how the paparazzi reacted that confused Felix, all the flashes stopped and it was like everyone held their breath.

The door opened up to reveal a young man with black hair and green eyes, his suit fit him perfectly and showed his athleticism. But it was the person after him that made everyone go into a frenzy. The man held out a hand for someone to take and a delicate, slender hand reached for it until it was lightly grasped. She slowly emerged with flourish that was made to be dramatic. A leg first left the limo with a red heel strapped to its ankle, and then a second leg. The body followed next with her head looking down Felix nor Adrien could get a good look at her but knew she was important as all the cameras started to flash at once.

Felix raised an eyebrow at Henry, the boy was quick to explain “That’s Xingjuan, she is from a chinese nobility family apparently. Her family is renowned in the fashion, pastry, cooking and hotel business.”

Adrien coughed “Whoa.”

Henry nodded “Their family is pretty big so they wide a variety of things they specialize in. Xingjuan just was introduced to the public, their family has strict laws were the child will only be introduced to the public when they reach of age. Basically when they turned sixteen they have this huge gala and it’s a big celebration! Word is she was introduced to the public during the Chinese New Year.”

The two shared a look then watched as the girl take a few steps, Felix wouldn’t help but appreciate the dress. It was black, simple and classic. She was too new to the industry to try something daring, it was better to began with a strong foot then expand out. It had a simple V-neck with no sleeves to show off her slender arms, the waist was higher than normal but that was understandable. At the waist sheer fabric cascaded down to the ground leaving a slight train, but from the front of the dress the fabric flowed outwards. The opening allowed the tight, short skirt underneath to show. Tastefully it was a good cut, allowing not too much skin to be scandalous but enough to gather interest. Her red heels simple but obvious gave her more height that she would normally have. A diamond necklace graced her neck with a matching pair of bracelets on each of her wrists, she sparkled under all the lights. The woman’s hair was short but curled to add emphasis to her neck and build, slender and petite. Her stylist should get an A+, that is if the makeup it also tasteful. God knows how many dresses Adrien and Felix had come across where the makeup made it look absolutely distratious.

The two boys resigned themselves to play nice with the new addition to the elite, when she turned around and sky blue eyes hit them. Marinette Dupian-Cheng stared back at them with her blue eyes, the two could get lost in the depths of her eyes. Blinking she turned away and posed for the cameras with her ever present guard dog nearby, the man that held out his hand for her had been trailing her since she first walked out. Bodyguard?

She leisurely walked forward close to one of the interviews that Gabriel Agreste was currently in, when the typically questions was asked.

"What does it feel like?"

"Who are you with?"

“Who are you wearing?!”

Shooting the photographers a blindingly white smile she answered “Myself. I made this dress myself,”

She moved past the Agreste family but not before catching the eyes of the two boys while Gabriel eyed her dress. That threading looked very similar to another girl he once saw.

Felix couldn’t help but watch the small girl play the group of people around her like an orchestra, she practically had them eating out of her palms. He had met her a handful of times, Adrien wanted to attend public school while he choose a private school that helped sculpt his talents. It was easier to get his Father to agree to his school after Adrien chose _Collège Françoise Dupont_ to attend.

Adrien couldn’t help but remember when Marinette had left for the week in February. Suspiciously around Chinese New Year, where the two linked? But the girl called herself Xingjuan, it was too weird. Maybe Marinette had a cousin or something.

Felix grabbed a drink and made his way towards the girl as she smiled at the person she was chatting with “If you will excuse me, I’m going to get some fresh air. This is all so overwhelming.”

Everyone quickly agreed with her and dispersed allowing her to disappear to the balcony with Andrew following her. “Marinette?”

Adrien stood at the window doors with Felix behind him, Andrew took a step forward and touched his ear to alert that her identity was released “Drew it’s fine. I know them both. Come on out, close the door while you’re at it.”

The blondes walked forward and watched as the girl leaned against the fence, she breathed in and turned around “Curious huh?”

Adrien nodded furiously “Yeah! What are you doing here?”

“My family back in China are very well-known. They’ve made a name for themselves in multiple businesses, Mama was more interested in expanded somewhere else and then she met Baba. Mama thought France was a good place to settle down and begin her own branch, Baba already love making pastries so they opened up a bakery. No matter where the family is located we must still follow the ceremony of announcing a child to the public, Mama is the eldest child and only daughter of Yeh-yeh which made this even more important.”

Adrien was stunned “You come from an elite family?”

She looked out into the abyss of the sky “I guess. I don’t really think that should define me as a person.”

It didn’t. Adrien and Chloe both came from money it was apart of their description like how they eyes colors were blue and green. The fact that they had money was always thrown around, it become a part of them like it was a personality trait. Adrien never got the feeling that Marinette came from money, he knew the Dupain-Cheng family must have some to have that kind of house in that location but it was never obvious. It never defined her. “They call you Xingjuan.”

Marinette nodded “That is my middle name, it’s more for my family back in China. It is easier to hide myself with a different name than to have myself public. Mama doesn’t use her chinese name here.”

Adrien eyed inside “I think Father is looking for me. I’ll chat with you later Marinette.”

While he smoothly integrated himself back into the party Felix smirked at Marinette, and walked up next to her to lean on the ledge. “Xingjuan?”

Blushing she turned her face away from him “I was born with the name.”

Laughing quietly he took his index finger and moved her chin so her eyes stared back into his “Princess I don’t think there could have been a better name for you, ‘beauty and luck’ it is _purr_ -fect for you.” He gave her a feline smirk and leaned forward “But I think Marinette fits you more.”

“Mistress.”

Marinette pulled back from Felix never once breaking eye contact “Drew?”

“You’ve been gone for too long,” Sighing she stepped away from Felix “I’ll catch you later _angelo custode_ ,”

The Italian easily rolled off her tongue, and he quickly caught her wrist “Come by my room tonight _mon petit chou_.”

Marinette merely smiled at him then turned to join the party once again. He was left in the shadows of the balcony to watch her move with the grace of a dancer.

Leave it to Felix Agreste to figure out she was Ladybug, he almost reminded Marinette of her minou. But it was impossible for him to be him, she’s seen the two boys in the same place together and unless Felix become a master at illusion that would mean they were two different people. How much easier it would be if Felix was him. Reigning in her blush as she stood next to Adrien, Marinette Xingjuan Dupain-Cheng had a night to get through. And she wasn’t doing to let some boy ruin the image of her family name.


	5. Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a time of danger Marinette could move even the stubbornest people. Too bad she couldn't handle a crush on a boy.

Marinette walked beside Alya in the art museum, Nino and Adrien were right behind them because they were placed in a group. The light flush to her cheeks had not left since the morning they boarded the bus, Chloe had thrown a fit with being placed in a team with Max, Kim and Sabrina but it was worth it. Marinette was with Adrein.

Adrien Agreste!

The handsome, gentle, nice, model who was perfection personified. Poets could write about him till the end of times, no one could ever compare to- _”Cherie?”_

Pulled back into reality, the french-chinese girl flushed even more while Alya raised an eyebrow her eyes glinted knowingly. Thankfully she didn’t make a comment but Marinette knew that the moment they were alone Alya was sure to tease her “Well _cherie_ before you left for dreamland I was talking about the internship I got from this magazine!”

Allowing Alya to babble on, Marinette listened with one ear as she watched the art around her. Museums were always wonderful to get inspiration for outfits, maybe a renaissance inspired costume one day. Mme mentioned a special project coming up that would take them a month or more to finish.

“You have to be the Nigel to my Anne Hathaway,”

Marinette stumbled but someone grabbed her arm to keep her upright, thanking them swiftly she turned towards Alya _“Quelle?!_ ”

“ _Mon ami_ have you not seen Devil Wears Prada?”

Of course she’d seen it. The fashion in there alone would make her watch it, when she was younger she dreamed of making all the clothes that Anne Hathaway had worn in that movie. “Of course Alya,”

“Than you gotta help me with my clothes! It’s all about image, and all the people there are beautiful beyond belief. If I leave an great enough impression they might even hire me. Please Marinette?”

With a wide grin Marinette nodded, it might be too early but she was making Alya a Ladybug inspired outfit for her birthday. Black capri pants with a red belt that slanted slightly down to allow attachments to it like her phone, with a tight bandage shirt that had a cape attached to the shoulders. It reached only to the end of her spine but the cape had red and black polka dots tastefully embroidered into it. The cape was a nice accessory to add, it was subtle enough that it didn’t stand out in everyday wear but still showed her pride in her hero, also it was very dramatic.

“Excuse me.”

Surprised the two girls looked up towards a man looking down at them, brown hair that was styled to be slightly spiky on the top of his head while the sides were shorter paired with chocolate brown eyes and a white smile that was pointed straight at them. He was attractive. “Do you know where the nearest coffee shop is? Ah. Um- _café_?”

Thrown off by the English being spoken to them Alya could only shift her mouth in silence, Nino and Adrien had walked up behind them but before Adrien could reply Marinette took the lead answering back in perfect English “It is just down the corner to the left, do you need me to guide you?”

The man raised his hand to rub the back of his head “Ah no, down this street to the left right? I should be fine, it’s not too complicated. Thank you,”

As he walked away Marinette teasingly called out “Good luck tonight! I’m sure you guys will be legendary.”

That made him stop and twirl to face her wide eyed, but he parried back “I’m sure as well, our choreographer and designer worked very hard. Hope to see you there,”

A quick wink and a blinding smile was thrown at her before he jauntily walked down the sidewalk, Alya clutched Marinette’s upper arm “ _Mon ami_ , who was that man?!”

“Sean Asa, a very good dancer.”

Nino leaned forward “What did he mean by tonight?”

“Oh! It’s the coolest, I’ve been going there since I was little. It’s called the Rues Art, every once in while there is a competition for dancers. People from all around the world come and compete, mostly in groups. Tonight is the beginning of the competition! Mama and Baba are allowing me to go down there alone finally, last time it was in Paris I had to have someone watch over me. For the longest time no one was really interested but thank the gods because then we found someone! He was totally awesome.”

Alya was smirking at her widely, and that’s when she realized that her back was pressed against Adrien, she tilted her head up slowly and Adrien’s green eyes stared down at her. A light smile was on his face, quickly turning she pushed herself away she took a few steps back but in her rush she tripped overself. Marinette landed on her butt, in front of her crush. Thus began her descent into babbling mess and a face red as a tomato. While Nino smothered his laughter in worry it was obvious that he wanted to burst out in laughter while Alya hurried to help her up, Adrien merely watched in worry.

Though he was highly amused with her reaction to him, he still wasn’t too sure if she liked him or not. They didn’t start on the right foot but he thought the night that he handed her an umbrella he had made his first friend. Blushing Marinette quickly apologized but refused to look him in the eye, he gently assured her it was no problem and no she didn’t push him and no he wasn’t hurt. Like she could ever hurt him. Timid and quiet Marinette.

A loud boom rocked the building, shocked the group of four stared at each other then looked around. Marinette tightened her grip on her bag, it must be an akuma but where was it located and how does she get away from her friends. Adrien was having the same crisis, Alya flipped open her phone and yelled excitingly that an akuma attack must be happening. When a wall to their left blew a part and demon-like horses emerged from the whole with a black fog following them. Nino watched the cracks crawl up the wall until it reached the ceiling, quickly he grabbed Alya’s hand and pulled her away, wrapping his arms around her. She struggled “Nino! Come on the scoop is right in front of us!” “It’s dangerous! Alya we don’t know what it’s capable of!”

Adrien allowed himself to breath when Nino and Alya successfully avoided being flattened but he missed the part of debris falling above him. Marinette moved to disappear around the corner when the movement caught her eyes, without even thinking she rushed forward and pulled him out of the way. Curling into herself so she could take the hit, she rolled into a crouched position with her knee near her face “Adrien are you alright?!”

Off balanced and his vision blurred from the sudden movement he only recognized the voice, authoritative and caring he croaked out quietly “My Lady?”

Sky blue eyes leaned over him to stare into his own green eyes, stronger he asked louder “My Lady?”

“Adrien?”

Adrien? No. His Lady never calls him Adrien, it is Chat Noir to her. Blinking rapidly Marinette’s face become clearer and he mentally slapped himself. How could he mix up the two? Sitting straight up he nearly hit the girl “Are you alright?!”

Marinette stared at him then let out a puff of hair “You nearly got crushed by the ceiling. Did you get hurt?” Leaning forward he touched her shoulder “Your sleeve is ripped.” She looked down to her left shoulder to see that her blazer had been ripped, the arm that held the bag that Tikki stayed in.

Tikki.

TIKKI.

HER BAG WAS MISSING!

Twirling around she stared at the debris to see a lone pink bag lying just next to yet, breathing again she lurched forward only to be held back by Adrien “Alya, Nino!”

The floor was taken away from her and she was thrown towards her two friends, their arms caging around her while Alya continued to videotape “Gave me a heart attack girl!”

While they were fussing over the her Adrien slipped to the corner and held out his shirt “Plagg!”

The black kwami flew out of his shirt “It’s hard to stay hidden when you decide to tumble around with a girl.”

Flushing Adrien ignored him “Claws out!”

A rush of green light and Chat Noir stood in the hallway, running back into the room the three had not left the area. Marinette was trying to reach her bag “Marinette come on!”

Wide eyes she yelled “No! My bag it has something very important I can’t just! NO! NIIIINNNOOO!”

Nino had pulled her into the adjoining room while holding onto Alya, ducking Chat quickly picked up the bag and ran into the room. Placing his smirk and flirty personality he bent low at his hips into a sweeping bow “Princess, how could I ignore a damsel in distress?”

When he came back up to face her Marinette was in front of him, her blue eyes wide and happy. Adrien took a step back at how expressive they were and how blue they were “Thank you Chat Noir!” Stunned Adrien nodded and strained his voice “Anything for you Princess.”

Marinette clutched her bag in her hands then latched onto Nino and Alya “Go! There was an exit in this room, we can’t stay in this building! It’s too dangerous,” Alya made a noise of complaint but Marinette overrode it “No. Move now, come on!”

Chat bounded back into the room where the demon horses galloped, when Nino and Alya passed through the door Marinette looked around and saw an empty room. “Tikki?”

Her red kwami flew out of her bag “I’m alright!” She wiggled her antennas “All safe, I promise. Marinette I’m stronger than I look.”

“Alright, you’re getting a plate of cookies at home. Tikki, spots on!”

Allowing the magic to wash over herself, the mask replaced the young girl for the heroine of Paris, Ladybug. She eyed the corridor then moved to go after Chat Noir “My Lady! Were you _horsing_ around?"

He landed in front of her, his smirk ever in place and his eyes twinkling. She sighed and rolled her eyes “You have dust on you Chat.”

She leaned forward and pushed it off of his suit, he went red head to toe in moments. Especially when she looked up and he was struck by her blue eyes, they were wide and bright. Almost like…

Suddenly she wasn’t there anymore “Don’t fall behind Chat!”

Growling at the challenge he jumped up and followed her in a few steps. Them flying across Paris, where little could touch them and hope wrapped around them. It was hard not to love it.


	7. Jack Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment of realization for Adrien, when Marinette is more than just the girl who sits behind him

Alya, Nino and Adrien all whispered as they took seats next to each other while everyone else milled around, their class was on a field trip! At first it hadn’t sounded terribly interesting, it was the Junior Elite Gymnastics which was being held in France. But Adrien was more than just interested because it has been years since the Elite was held in France, the last time it had occurred was when his Father was his age. The trio all chatted quietly, though they all felt the missing person from their group, Marinette had mysteriously not shown up to class today, they were worried. She already misses enough classes as it is, or even comes late but when Mme Busier called out her name, there was not a flinch from silence. The teacher barely blinked it was as if she was expecting it. Alya twirled a piece of her around finger “Mari didn’t even reply to my messages, I’m really worried.”

Her boyfriend tugged her close “Don’t worry babe, if it really was a serious case her parents would have called. You’re, like, her best friend for life and more. Plus they would have told me too, our parents are close, like this-” Two of his fingers were crossed “-Don’t worry.”

Allowing their intimate moment, Adrien leaned forward their seats were placed perfectly, with a wonderful view of the mat. The blue hue seemed to glow under the fluorescents lights and a few of the competitors were standing around down below. Seeming to be warming up and practicing their routine. Suddenly Alya was next to him, casting wide eyes at her close proximity Adrien raised an eyebrow at her while she squinted her eyes downwards “I see some french competitors!”

Nino and him searched for their representatives, it wasn’t that hard to find, their white leotards easily stood out on the ground. A deep voice settled over the stadium, “Welcome to the Junior Elite Gymnastics,”

Quick as cats the students that were standing around hurried to their seats and hushed, even Chloe sat quietly next to Adrien. Though she was clutching him rather tightly, at least she was quiet, Alya muttered, “If only Marinette was here.”

Adrien couldn’t help but agree, the group didn’t feel the same without the clutzy girl. When everyone had settled the announcer's voice echoed, “Please welcome our competitors for floor routine.”

A straight line of girls walked out from the shadows to the side of the blue mat, even with their close proximity to ground it was still hard for the students to see. So while Adrien’s classmates watched downwards, he was looking at the big screen in the center of the stadium. The girls that walked out were straight faced and strictly business, it reminded him of his photoshoots there was no time for playtime or fun jokes. While his attention span was slowly deteriorating he still listened to the announcer drone on with the names of the competitors with their country, he could feel Alya slump in her seat. “Representing France, Antoinette Morrin.”

A girl with ashy blonde hair was projected onto the big screen, her hair was tightly pulled back in a high bun with some makeup on her face. Her teal green eyes looked out in the audience as she raised both of her arms in the typical gymnastics introduction, she looked like a strict representative. Adrien tilted his head, he could have sworn he has meet her before. Maybe at a photoshoot? Gymnastics was a popular sport and required grace, plus many of the athletes were pretty and had great bodies. It wouldn’t be unusual for them to be approached by modelling agencies. That must be it.

Then another face was projected onto the screen, one he had not been expecting. Sky blue eyes faced forward that had a slight tilt to them, lips pressed in a firm line and dark blue hair pulled back into a no-nonsense bun. “Representing France, Marinette Dupian-Cheng.”

She raised one arm to the audience then stepped back into the line, the camera pausing long enough for a shot of the leotard. It was pure ivory white with vines of blue and red climbing her ribcage, no sleeves and her collar went into a mesh fabric that stuck to her like a second skin. It moved like water as the two girls walked off to join their coach on the side lines.

Marinette was breathtaking.

Chloe let out a shriek but thankfully it blended into the sound of applause, while Alya sucked in a deep breath. Nino whispered “Did you know-”

“No.”

Silenced with one word he let his arm rest on her shoulders while she watched her best friend with hawk eyes, though Adrien couldn’t judge her. He was doing the exact same, Marinette was walking with such confidence it almost reminded him of someone. The competitors seemed to blur into one until her name was called, she walked forward with perfectly pointed toes.

The announcer's voice began once again “And Marinette Dupian-Cheng, two years ago winning a bronze, then last year winning silver and bringing France into the top three. It will be a pleasure to see what she will be pulling off today. Her history has shown to be one of the most spectacular competitors out there, unpredictable and graceful, it will be interesting to see what she brings to the floor. Will she be able to walk away with a gold this time?”

She stepped onto the floor, a quick bow to the judges and coaches, then into a position where one leg was crossed under her while the other was extended away from her body. Her hands placed in a ballet like fashion, one curved gently into her body while the other raised eye above her head, she looked down. Her entire class was waiting, hardly breathing while Adrien was nearly out of his seat watching her. The song began, and it was dance she brought to life. Her arms and legs moving in sync to the music while she pulled off flips in the air. A picture of beauty and grace, her movements were as gentle as the water yet as fierce as fire. Her confidence creating this untouchable bubble where no one was able to join. Her movements complied to the music while she also kept this Marinette shine. Alya snorted to herself “Of course she would choose this song.”

Adrien tilted his head to look down at her but never once removed his eyes from the girl moving, “What?”

Alya let out another laugh “This is the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song. She told me she used to love playing pirate when she was little, it was a dream of hers.”

Marinette started to increase speed and spun into a movement where it looks like her body was going every which way, Adrien’s mouth dropped at the pure precise she showed. Not once flinching or backing down, she hit every single move without a pause and flinch. This was not the clumsy girl he was used to sitting in front, it was like Ladybug was here with him. It was like he was watching an akuma battle but instead fighting an akumatized victim, it was Marinette dissipating all of the rude comments about her. The sharp flips, the perfect splits and gentle transitions were cutting down the comments that were thrown carelessly at her, one by one. It was as if they were her red yo-yo.

Then the music was gone, and all was left was a girl standing on the mat. Without a care in the world, but shinning so brightly it hurt to look at her, when she stepped off the mat after the polite bows for the judges. Her coach swept her off her felt while the France team swarmed around her with laughs and smiles, Adrien could only watch from afar as she glistened.

The stadium waited for the judge’s marking, the French team staring up at the screen as Marinette patted herself dry. Adrien couldn’t help but watch her movements, too similar to his Lady’s and yet a different person. It was an odd experience, when the stadium broke out into cheers and loud applause. Blinking upwards he saw bright yellow numbers staring back at him, 9.5 the highest score to be given. And Marinette was the last to go. Loud whooping was heard below as the France team celebrated, and the announcer's voice was on air once again, a slight breathlessness to it, “And Marinette Dupian-Cheng takes home the gold! And France is placed second to China!”

The three teams went up to receive their trophies and Marinette stood tall on a podium with the gold medal on her neck. She waved enthusiastically into the crowd while the other french girl received the bronze medal. Alya clutched Adrien’s arm “We are grabbing her after this is over.”

It was easier said than done. The trio looked on the swarm of photographers waiting at the front entrance as the teams exited the stadium. Alya sigh, her shoulder slumping forward “I really wanted to chat to-”

Nino clutched her shoulder “Check it.”

Adrien and her turned to see a side door off in the shadows open, two girls exiting trying to blend in. Alya started to move forward when Adrien pulled her back “They want to blend in, be a little chillier.”

“Calm down Argeste, I’m not going to blow up on her. She’s my girl.” Yanking her arm back, Alya walked towards the two girls with Adrien and Nino trailing behind her. The darker boy shrugged his shoulders while Adrien fondly shook his head, imaging a life without his friends in his life is impossible. The two girls had their heads leaned together when the trio stopped in front of them, thankfully it was off to the side of the stadium where no on lookers were. Adrien finally got a look at the other french competitor, her ashy hair was pulled to the side with a clip while her eyes staring at him with a curiosity that was a little unnerving. She did look better in casual clothing, her stance less intimidating in white shorts, a black shirt with a Nirvana logo on it, over the top was a green checkered sweater. The color matched her eyes perfectly, and that’s when Adrien spied Marinette;s infamous gold signature on the inside, a handmade gift from her. He won’t admit it to anyone, but he was still pouting over the fact he never received anything from her, everyone had received handmade gifts from her but him. Converse kicked his leg lightly “Oi. You must be Adrien Agreste.” Antoinette stared at him with disinterest, “You know I’ve heard a lot about you.”

He looked to the side where Marinette was blushing up a storm then lost all of his saliva in his mouth. She had also changed, but instead of her usual ensemble, it was something a little too close to home. An off the shoulder black sweater dress with dark green paw prints running along it, with combat boots. It was going to be the death of him. The two stared at each other while Marinette slowly got redder in the face, while Adrien came to a realization.

_She looks good in his colors._

He cleared his throat “Uh. You do gymnastics good.”

Sputtering for a second, all of her redness disappeared in a second as she cocked her hip “Did you just fucking quote Mulan at me.”

Adrien flamed up while their friends howling with laughter around them, the two sharing a glance together. It was the start of something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description of Antionette is based off of: http://ilsel.deviantart.com/art/O-C-514881159 
> 
> It was early morning, and I had no idea what I was writing. So I will wait for your tomatoes.


	8. Dirty Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Marinette is full of surprises. 
> 
> And has Adrien blown his secret identity?

“OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MAKE ME THE COSTUME MARINETTE!” Alya’s _eleventh_ voice mail rung throughout the room. Rubbing my eyes I sighed before cracking my fingers to start when screaming began. Sharing a look with Tikki I shrugged my shoulders “Sorry Alya, Paris takes priority over you! Tikki, _Spots On_!”

 

By the time I landed back in my room it was late and I was irritated from the Akuma, Projectile, some kid got embarrassed since they vomited in front of classmates. I am tired as hell and reeked of vomit. So I took a shower then collapsed on my bed for a quick nap.

 

Yawning I pinned one last piece to the mannequin. My back was screaming from being hunched over for so long so I stretched carefully before walking around to make sure everything was perfect. Tikki blinked wearily from her perch on bed, “Marinette it’s three in the morning. Maybe it’s time to go to bed?” I shook my head “No, I really want this costume perfect for Alya. Halloween is so close and with the latest Akuma attack it pushed me back by a couple of hours~” Yawning again I shook my head, grabbing my cup of coffee and taking a sip I continued, “Plus Alya would kill me if her Ladybug costume wasn’t-”

A loud tune filled the room, shrieking silently I lost my hold on my coffee cup. Having a mini heart attack, I fumbled the cup around my hands to make sure it didn’t go near the costume though it was basically empty I couldn’t take that risk. Tikki dived down with my phone in her hand, staring at it I answered “Alya?”

“ARE YOU WORKING ON MY COST-”

Pulling my ear away from the phone I interrupted her, “This is the seventh time you’ve called me Alya. If you keep on calling me I won’t be able to finish it. So calm the hell down.”

Hanging up on her I rubbed my eyes and yawned towards Tikki “Love the girl to death, but if she calls me one more time-” I glared towards my phone, “who knows what I’ll do.”

Diving back into my work I began the process of sewing everything together which was going to take me hours. Luckily the props were easy I already had an old yoyo, so a simple repaint and a quick brush up _voilà_! With my music on a low volume and the sewing machine going off I lost myself easily, the moonlight seeping in ever so slightly, the entire process was calming. While it wasn’t the healthiest to throw all nighters to make outfits it had a certain endearing quality to me.

 

Nighttime was just so _nice_. The world was silent and sleeping, the moonlight keeping me company and whatever I decided to do that night. Even Akuma's didn’t attack at night. Some of my fondest moments with Minou was at night when we were patrolling the city. It was just perfect for me.

 

Taking a quick break I walked down the stairs to grab a croissant, sparing a single glance at the clock it was seven in the morning. Thankfully it was a weekend so I could just flip my time frame. Inhaling my food, I poured myself some tea before running up the stairs to grab a quick nap. Which turned into me being dead to the world until seven at night. And while I wished that those hours were interrupted, they weren’t. Alya called me constantly.

“Is it done?”

“When do you think it’ll be done?” “Oh Marinette I had the best idea-”

“You wouldn’t believe it!”

And I swear, Ladybug has the greatest luck to be able to avoid her. I envied that luck, throwing the stink eye at Tikki she had the audacity to giggle “Sorry Marinette there is only so much I can do!”

Throwing myself back into the project I was almost done! My Chat Noir and Alya’s Ladybug costumes are going to look incredible. A ringing interrupted the last bit of the finishing touches. Growling and cursing Alya, I yanked at my phone and barked out, “ _Fuck off_!”

Sweet, sweet silence greeted me. _Mon dieu_ , I think Alya’s gotten it! Someone call the news!

Then,

“....Marinette? Is this a bad time?”

What the. Fuck, fuckity, fuck fuck! ADRIEN’S VOICE GREETED ME. HIS SWEET VOICE. HIS INNOCENT VOICE. FUCK.

I squeaked in surprised and dropped my phone.

What the actual hell. ADRIEN.

WHY DOES HE HAVE MY NUMBER?!...Wait..HE WAS CALLING ME.

Diving towards the phone I held it to my ear while he continued talking “..Uh _pardon_ , I hope you don’t mind I got your phone number from Nino. I just had some questions on our English homework. And you are getting the best grade in the class….if this is a bad time, I can call back later?”

He sounded so adorably confused, and he was just perfect. And I just wanted to cuddle him up in a special little blanket.

“Uh..yeah no problem. _Je suis désolé_ for my outburst. Alya has just been calling me nonstop. Like a dog with a bone, but at least they let _go_ at some point.”

With a quick run down on the homework I hung up. Clutching the phone in both my hands I turned to stare wide eyed at Tikki while holding my breath. She clapped happily. “You held a conversation! That's amazing Marinette! Marinette? _Marinette_!”

I fell to the floor with a stupid grin on my face, “I talked to him.”

 

I swung the bag that carried the Ladybug costume into class. The Halloween Contest going to happen soon so might as well let Alya have to costume so she can shut the fuck up about it. Alya, Nino and Adrien were standing around and chatting. I caught the tell tale ends of Adrien’s conversation “-swered the phone swearing! Surprised me.”

Alya laughed manically towards him “That’s Mari! Has a mouth on her,” then to me “Can’t believe you answered the phone with those words though!”

After handing the drinks to Nino I turned to Alya with my hands on my hips “If you weren’t such an annoying _dick_ I wouldn’t have to!”

Ignoring the sputtering behind me, I gave her the bag “You better win that costume contest.” She pulled me into a bone crushing hug, “Merci! Of course! It’s a Mari made costume- how could I not win!” Rolling my eyes I patted her back affectionately “Last time I make you anything Ladybug inspired.”

“Are you not dressing up?”

Adrien’s voice interrupted our hug session, Alya pulled back so I patted my shirt and absently said “I’m going as Chat Noir but I changed his costume a bit for me.” “Well let’s hope he doesn’t have _kittens_ over that!”

Narrowing my eyes at him, Nino groaned while Adrien started to smile. “But I’m _paw_ -stively sure you’ll look edible! Alya, you’ll be as cute as _bug_!”

Blinking owlishly I just stared at him.

God help me.


	9. Heads Will Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping jaws left and right, it is the lovely Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

Adrien walked a bit in front of his parents as they decided where to go for lunch, Nino and Aya were holding hands next to him while Chloe talked to Felix. Scretching, Adrien couldn’t help but smile at his friends and his family mixing together with ease. _Monsieur_ Damocles had announced a family day where students and their families could have a fun day in school. Luckily the day fell on their costume day! It was a day full of laughters and jokes, so the addition of parents was welcome, especially because everyone had to dress up. Papa had spent many nights sketching their costumes and making it, and while Mama and Papa wore matching costumes. Felix and Adrien had decided a different route. The children stopped just before the staircase to ask their parents some questions when Alya’s mom exclaimed, “Camira, your costume is beautiful!”

  
Giggling Mama jokingly twirled in her costume, “Remember those days when we would watch the show?”

  
Nino’s dad let out a booming laugh that surrounded them “The _Kawmi Chronicles_ following the lovely _Azul Feather_ and _Violet Envol_! I remember rushing back home to watch it every Wednesday.”

  
The adults all laughed at the memories while Papa and Mama wore their costumes proudly. The blue fabric washed around Mama like waves and were colored to look like peacock feathers while Papa looked imposing in his purple suit. Mama’s hair was falling around her, done in a half updo with peacock feathers intertwined in while Papa had a butterfly resting in his hair comfortably. There costumes were done so beautifully, it was hard to take your eyes off of them!

  
Felix and Adrien were wearing more generic costumes but they were just as impressive as their parents. While Adrien was done up in a pirate costumes, homemade by the Agreste Family, Felix was keeping with the more polished look. He went as a vampire king. His hair slicked back with a noble atmosphere wrapped around him. Adrien flinched slightly, Felix already had a scary reputation in school, this was definitely not going to help him.

  
Alya tugged Adrien down the stairs in her Ladybug costume, a Marinette original of course. Adrien was a little sad that the four weren’t able to share the same class this year, he had been looking forward to talking to their class president more. Nino stood next to Alya with his Chat Noir look while Chloe wore the Queen Bee one. All costumes Marinette made for them, Mama always mentioned that Chloe was lucky that she grew up to be friends with Marinette and not locked away in private tutoring. Apparently it took a long time for Papa to persuade the Mayor but it was agreed upon that Chloe would attend a local nursery nearby where Marinette happened to be at.

  
It was thanks to them that Adrien felt very welcomed into the school when he first joined. Mama and Papa had travelled to Germany when Felix and him were 11 so by the time they arrived back at 14 friends were already made in school. Loitering around the square Papa asked “What do you think of the Miraculous Chronicles?”

  
Alya spun around fast to begin talking but her mom patted her head “It’s interesting to see the spin off from our show. I have to say though, it is nice to see no matter what generation, the show will still be popular.”

  
Mama nodded thoughtfully as she patted her feathers, “It is very well made. The fact that our heroes are now the villains is an fascinating spin. Plus the new heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, are well thought out.”

  
While the adults talked about the comparisons to their show Alya filled Adrien in on the latest spoilers for season two. A little annoyed that the rude girl was going to be the girlfriend of one of the heroes. Adrien scoffed but was very excited to hear about the Halloween special. Felix rolled his eyes but listening intently before looking up “Oh, Orion. You’re costume is impressive.”

  
Adrien looked over at the older boy’s costume before nodding along. It was well made and obviously Ladybug inspired. The pants were black with a button down deep maroon shirt along with suspenders that were polka dotted in red and black. He also held a walking staff with a ladybug on top of it.

  
He gave off a mob boss look.

  
The group gave him compliments while the boy rubbed the back of his head in thanks. Nino pulled at one of his suspenders “Where’s your bodyguard?”

  
A loud smack was heard after Nino let go of the suspender making his eyes go wide while Orion rubbed the bruised area. “She had to meet with a teacher. Oh wait! Nevermind, here she is!”

  
He was waving towards the front of the square with a smile, Adrien looked forward to see who was his partner when his jaw dropped.

Un-fucking-believable.

  
Marinette was walking towards them in a Chat Noir inspired outfit. In a leather sleeveless dress with black thigh high socks and knee high combat boots, she was walking with a purpose. Her hair was swaying as she walked towards them, it must have been a wig, because it was far too long to be her hair. Though it was a very well made wig, very similar to Marinette’s hair color but near the end it went into an ombre dark grey to black. Two cat ears sat comfortably on her head. When she got closer to give Orion a hug Adrien realized that there were two cuffs around both of her biceps that looked like belts while on her hands were dark grey gloves. Orion picked her up and spun her around while Marinette laughed in joy.  
Adrien eyed the outfit for a little longer because it looked familiar but it also didn’t.

  
“DID YOU DESIGN THAT?” Alya loud screech made everyone in her radias take a few steps back.

  
“Yup!” With a wink Marinette twirl around to show Alya the dress before clutching onto Orion's arm. “We wanted to do a couple outfit but knew that a lot of people were going to go as the superhero duo.”

  
“We changed it into something fun and a little dangerous.” Orion continued as Marinette leaned up against him. “We took inspiration from Suicide Squad’s Harley Quinn and Joker-”

  
“-And incorporated into our Ladybug and Chat Noir outfits!”

  
Ending with a flourish they both bowed to their audience all while laughing. Papa took a few steps forward to get a closer look but Felix voice stopped him “Is that why you asked for a good leather recommendation?”

  
Adrien almost missed it but Orion’s quick smirk with a twinkle in his eye had the boy tensing up for whatever reason “You have to admit _Fe Fe_ , you have rather extoic tastes. Leather would be your forte I would think.”

  
Adrien burst into flame while Felix raised a cool eyebrow and practically purred out “I have to say the Chat Noir costume rather _suits_ you Mari,”

  
Marinette raised a delicate eyebrow before paring back “And your costume looks deliciously edible. I could just take a _bite_ from you.”

  
Adrien could feel Nino shaking next to him while he was burning up like a firetruck. Felix was always so polite with everyone that it was hard to imagine him bouncing puns off of anyone.

Especially quiet, little Marinette!

  
Taking a peek at Mama he was surprised to see her with a calculating look on her face, before he could say anything to her Chloe’s voice broke the duo’s staring contest. “While this is so very punny. I’d rather not be here and get some food. Your costume looks amazing Mari! Lila get one too?”

  
“You bet I did!” The girl in question popped up with a fox like smirk. “Dressed like Volpina with a Katana take from Suicide Squad,”

She showed off her light and dark brown with white ascents outfit proudly. Her white and light brown crop top was hidden behind a dark brown jacket with matching leggings. The off white boots were striking while a light brown slash wrapped around her waist in an imitation of a tail. Adrien could see the tell tale signs of a fox face paint on her mask which was flipped on the top of her head at the moment. Around her left leg was a deep brown weapon strap but it was a whistle that was attached instead. The necklace around her neck was also a well made replica of the show's one too, Marinette was truly a talented person.  
Marinette danced out of Alya’s way as she had lunged towards the smaller girl. Sticking out a tongue Marinette called out to the group “Nice seeing you guys! Orion, Lila and I got a meeting to get to, see you _Fe Fe_!”

  
Adrien heard the huff of air from his brother as the group of three disappeared up the stairs while the adults couldn’t help but stare at the children. Papa’s voice held an incredulous tone “Felix!”

  
Instead of bowing his head, Felix walked forward with a casual wave of his hand. “Mari and I have worked with each for a year now, she knows my humor. She won’t take offense to the comment. I believe I know a good cafe with some amazing food, and we only have 30 minutes now. Shall we?”

  
“Felix! Wait up for a second!”

  
Adrien turned to see Nathanael running after them with a bat in his hand. His older brother turned to face the junior with a bored look on his face. “Yes?”

  
“I lost Marinette’s number and I don’t have time to hunt her down. Can you give this to her?” Carefully handing the bat to Felix, Nathanael wrung his hands on his shirt. “It’s really important she gets it.”

  
Felix rolled the bat in his hand before questioning, “Does this say ‘Cataclysm’?”

  
Rubbing his head Nathanael let out a laugh “Yeah! I had offered to do it for Marinette for her costume. We both thought it was a fun way to include Chat Noir’s destructive abilities with Harley Quinn’s weapon.”

  
“She really put a lot of thought into this…”

  
Adrien leaned to touch the bat, it looked so professionally done! The artist had done a good job. When Felix had confirmed on deal did the group finally got out of the school and into fresh air. Papa took quick steps to be in front of Adrien and placed his hand on Felix’s shoulder, “Now how can we get Miss Marinette and her friends do a photoshoot…”

  
While Mama let out a snort she clutched onto his arm as Papa negotiated with Felix. Alya nudged Adrien “Man, it seems like this will be a fun day!”

  
He let out a soft laugh in reply. It definitely began very interesting! He really didn’t know much of Marinette, it would be nice to talk to her more often. Maybe Felix can help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had this idea of Ladybug inspired outfits for awhile. And I've seen so many Harley Quinn's this weekend I gradually created an inspired outfit along with the story. I can imagine Marinette taking pictures in the park near sunset with all her friends when Adrien stumbles upon her! 
> 
> Ah I had so much fun imagining these outfits! It was a quick story that I whipped up on Halloween night, so sorry it's a day late!


	10. Grow a Pear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure Marinette is going to strangle someone soon

“ _Penis_.”

Marinette’s left eye twitched again as she stared down at her physics homework. She shot a look to the four guys sitting in the corner of the library. Their heads were bent forward, it seemed like they were intensely studying, but Marinette knew better. That stupid “penis” game was being played again. One kid said the word penis then the next kid had to say it louder until one of them gave up.  Sighing she leaned forward in her chair to focus on her work. Weren’t they over this game? It was such a _collège_ thing to do, and they looked like they were in _lycée_ like her. Placing her pen on her paper she began to write the formulas once again. Only for it to scrap against the paper.

“ _Penis_.”

Breathing in silently she held the pen tightly in her hands before letting the air out slowly through her nose. None of the boys had even raised their voices past a whisper for the last five minutes. Marinette looked forward once again to give the stick eye to them. She desperately wished that Alya was here. Once again she placed her pen on her paper to groan in protest. She wasn’t never going to pass the physics test, she could barely remember the equations let alone understand the questions. Marinette rubbed her eyes then looked down at the textbook. Now if she did this one correctly the answer should be-” _Penis_.”

The pen’s ink splashed across her paper, making her head drop on the desk. Crumbling up the paper she let out a sigh, she was never going to get any of this-” _Penis_.”

Her right eye twitched this time. Marinette ran her hands through her hair before standing up to look for physics for dummies books. Which happened to place her a  couple shelves behind the group of boys.

Letting her hands wander across the spines she breathed in the smell of books, contently closing her eyes at the peacefulness-“ _Penis_.”

Her eyes snapped open. Marinette let out a soft growl before grabbing a couple of books to look over at her chair. Holding them in her hand she began to walk, remembering to reign in her anger and be good. Focus on her work and maybe she would get a 10. Hopefully. _Mon dieu_ please. Her steps were steady as they passed the giggling boys, only to halt when she heard that word once again.

“ _Penis_.”

Be good. Be good. Do not say anything. Just focus on your work. Just focus. Don’t make a scene.

“ _Penis_.”

Fuck it. With a roar she slammed the book on their table **_“PENIS.”_ **

Marinette was greeted with complete and utter silence, basking it in for a second she then furiously began to berate them. “I don’t know what the hell you guys are doing in the library playing this juvenile game but SOME of us have work to do! I have a physics test coming up that I will probably fail now. So if you guys would not be complete DICKS that would be great!”

Marching off to her seat she quickly grabbed her stuff before walking out of the library. Great, only a small amount of work is going to get down today. As she shuffled her things into the bag, her foot missed one of the steps making her stumble down the stairs. She landed in a heap with all her supplies fanned around her. Marinette sat on the floor and let out a frustrated groan and tried not to cry. This was not her day!

“ _Pardon_ ,”

Annoyed, hurt and wanting to murder someone she looked up ready to fuck a bitch up only to stop short. Vivid green eyes stared at her in concern,  he shuffled some books on his hands “I’m sorry for being annoying in the library. We weren’t thinking of other people. Honestly we wanted to get work done too and…” The guy trailed off with a sheepish smile. “We didn’t mean to. But I’m hoping I can make it up to you! I’m rather good at physics. Shall I study with you?”

Her mouth moved but no sound came out. Adrien Agreste stood in front of her. The boy that she had crushed on hard throughout _collège_ was in front of her. Marinette shook her head before taking his hand and stampering “T-that would be...nice. Thank you,”

His perfect white teeth greeted her, “It’s good to see you again Marinette.”

And there goes her face. Placing her face in her hands, she let out a groan that made him start fawning over her in worry.

Fuck. Now no work was going to get done now.


	11. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'm a little too obsessed with Yuri On Ice, but I had to get a Marinette ice skating one shot before Christmas !

“Mariiiiii!!”

  
Adrien looked up to see Alya clutching on to Marinette while the pig tailed girl laughed. He smiled at the sight, a good honest day with his friends! The presidents of the classes had gotten together to throw a little impromptu party, so the entire ice rink was covered with his friends and people from the school. He was pretty sure he saw Lila skating around and Alix threatening Kim. “Dude!”  
Adrien spun in his place to grab onto Nino but it was too late, before he knew it Adrien was sitting on the cold floor staring at his best friend. They burst into laughter, nearly crying.

  
“Oh look something Mr. France’s Best Young Adult Model can’t do!”

  
Adren shoved his face into his gloves, Papa was proud of that title but he was mortified. The minute he had learned that Vogue France had elected him, he was doomed. Nino had blown up his phone with texts and school the next day was not any better. Peeking behind his hands Adrien smiled, it was nice to have friends like this, one that weren’t afraid to tease him and weren’t trying to be his friend just because of his name.  
Alya’s voice called out to Nino, “Hey boyfriend need some help?”

  
Suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder tightly, nearly pulling him on his back. Adrien looked up to see the red haired girl’s terrified eyes. “ _Mon dieu_ Mari, I’m going to die.”

  
A smaller hand skimmed his hair momentarily before taking Alya’s hand off his shoulder, “W-why don’t you let go of A-adrien before you rip off his arm.”

  
With shaking legs Adrien slowly stood up, balancing precariously while Marinette coaxed Nino to stand with Alya clutching on her waist. The three sure made a great Christmas picture with the big pine tree in the background and the ice rink. He sighed before stepping towards them. “Whoa! You can skate?!”

  
Alya’s voice pierced through his thoughts, and Adrien bashfully smiled before shaking his head. “Not really skating more like...walking on ice?”

  
Marinette refused to meet his eyes but Nino laughed at his expense while holding onto Alya now. The two were holding the edge of the ice rink with white knuckles, Adrien chuckled at the couple. Marinette stood in front of them with a surprising amount of balance and strength. Actually he was pretty sure he hadn’t seen her fall at all today. A pink blur skidded next to them, “Guys! Who do you think is the best ice skater in the class? Me right,”

  
Kim, only coming in a few seconds after Alix, snorted “Please shortstop, it’s me. Let’s have a race right now,”

  
Adrien and Nino shared a look, the bet was still on for the two competitors. He was betting that the two competitors would get together before New Years. Nino was leaning towards after. Alya voice dragged them out of the staring competition.

  
“Let’s get some hot chocolate, I think I’m going to die from frostbite. And if I fall on more time on the ice…”

  
Nino took his que and helped his girlfriends towards the entrance of the ice rink calling out, “Marinette coming with?”

  
A softer voice replied back, “Uh, yeah why not-”

  
“Mari?! Hey!” A group of people had skated towards them to chat with the short haired girl. Adrien skated towards Nino and Alya to give Marinette some privacy. He was pretty sure she didn’t like him. She never looked him in the eye and would run off whenever he talked to her. Frowning he walked behind Nino and Alya, he was sure that everything was okay when Marinette accepted umbrella from him. Completely lost in thought, he didn’t notice the hot chocolate be placed in his hands and the walk back to the ice rink.

  
Adrien made up his mind, “Alya! I have to ask you a quest-”

  
Coming to a complete stop he stared at the ice rink with a slack jaw before turning to face Nino. “They are not. THEY ARE _NOT_. THEY ARE PLAYING THE YURI ON ICE SOUNDTRACK!”

  
He shook his best friend by the shoulders. Adrien was freaking out, Yuri On Ice was being appreciated! In _public!_ On an ice skating rink! THIS WAS A DAY TO REMEMBER. Nino stared amusedly back, “Yes Adrien, This is the soundtrack for Yuri on Ice! I’m surprised you didn’t notice it earlier.”

  
Alya poked his ribs, “I’m sorry what?”

  
The journalist had no idea just yet but she had released a monster. Going off into a tangent Adrien began to list everything that was incredible about the anime. Which basically the entire show. “The best anime to come out this winter?! Yuri On Ice complete broke anime stereotypes and just made their own history! Their animation and the storyline!”

  
Nino laughed while Adrien continued to talk “My boy loves anime and he has been obsessing about this gay anime for, like, a few weeks by now.”

  
As Adrien failed around about the anime and went psycho on them, Alya had steered them towards the ice rink to watch the rest of the skaters.  
“Lame,”

  
Pausing mid sentence Adrien, Nino and Alya saw a scowling Alix with a smug Kim beside them. Alya raised an eyebrow “What happened to the competition?”

 

  
“Kicked us off the rink.” Alix’s short response had Kim chuckling before the guy elaborated “Only advanced skaters are allowed on the rink right now.”  
A sniff alerted the group before Chloe’s voice washed over them,“Marinette was on the rink with her two left feet, she shouldn’t have been allowed on the ice. She could’ve tripped _me_!”

  
Adrien wanted to rub his hands over his eyes but refrained from doing so. Instead holding his hot chocolate closer to him so Chloe wouldn’t latch on to his arm. A jazzy song came on, Adrien recognized it as Manami’s song from the show. Laughing Nino grabbed Alya before throwing her into an impromptu swing dance. Tapping his fingers to the beat, Adrien watched them with a small smile but then a streak of dark hair flew by him. His eyes naturally followed the person into a quadruple Salchow jump where they landed with one leg straight in the air with the ease. She continued to skate around the rink, Adrien squinted his eyes at the skater, were those? They were! She was skating some of the moves from Yuri On Ice! Actually it looked like she was skating Yuri’s _Eros_ dance!

  
Adrien leaned forward, almost completely over the edge of the ice rink to get a better look at the skater. Her hair was pulled into a short ponytail with a braid on the side, a nice Yuri Plisetsky touch. He ignored his two friends and leaned a little bit forward, just one more inch and he could spot her- “Whoa!”

  
Two pairs of hands grabbed his waist to pull him back.

  
“What are you doing dude?! You are going to get yourself hurt! Those skaters aren’t going exactly slow.”

  
Adrien briefly looked at Nino and Alya before pointing to the dark haired girl, “Whose skating?”

  
Surprisingly Alix answered, “The girl with the ponytail? That’s Marinette,”

  
Jaw completely dropping Adrien followed the elegant skater around the ice. The movements were fast and fierce but had a gentle flowing nature to it. It was like a river, but the balance was incredible. Adrien could feel the story unraveling in front of him.

  
Clumsy, but adorable, Marinette was skating? With the finesse of a Grand Prix skater?!

  
Nino’s hand slapping the edge of the rink, “Oh yeah! I forgot that Marinette used to skate! Duh! No wonder she wanted to stay on the ice after we left.”

  
“Oh that girl is gonna get the third degree from me! She never even mentioned that to me-”

  
Adrien zoned out to watch Marinette dance across the ice. She was still very aware of the people around her, while it wasn’t as crowded as it was before, there were still enough people to be wary about. Not even flinching, she spun into jumps and skated around the ice like she was born with it. The only thing he could see was her, and it was incredible.  
She rapidly spun into a spot holding her leg out without a care, the other skaters were careful to give her space as they skated around. Marinette stopped and stared up into the sky before smiling, she skated towards the entrance of the rink, waving towards a couple of people. The minute she stepped off the ice their classmates surrounded her.

  
“Mari! You are amazing at this!”

  
“Okay so maybe Kim and I aren’t the best skaters in the class…”

  
“Race you?”

  
“So Yuri On Ice huh.”

  
Marinette paused to look up at him, his question seemed to stand out of the sea that was being asked of her. She blushed before nodded her head slowly.  
Adrien refused to take that as the end of the conversation, “Personally I want J.J to win in this next episode.”

  
Immediately the _petite_ girl blew up “JJ. JJ. You want _ **J.J**_  TO WIN! Okay whatever, Yurio I can understand! Hell Phichit I can understand, personally I am rooting for Yuri to win. But why in the Sam’s hell do you want J.J to win?!”

  
Bantering back and forth he walked with Marinette as their classmates took off the skates so they could grab lunch.  
Her pouting face was cute. And her blush was hilarious to see.


	12. Once Upon A December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously? Who quotes Romeo & Juliet?

Marinette watered her plants, the moon was shining and the night was silent. It was a quiet world, and she loved it. The wind gently moved through the city making the blanket around her shoulder shift to the side. The chill seeped through her clothes but she refused to go back into her room. Tiki was sleeping in the warmth of it, and Marinette appreciated everything that the Miraculous had given her. She missed this nights where she could drink hot chocolate and not worry. Akuma’s seemed to come almost every other day and with homework it seemed like she never got a second to herself. She loved Tikki dearly, and her moronic _minou_ , but there were times where she wished she could rest her eyes. Just for a second.

  
Marinette set down the watering can, leaning her arm against the ledge and staring into the city lights. Her head rested on her hand with a soft sigh, the Christmas dinner at Adrien’s was nice. She stuttered but he looked so happy. His father was rather intimidating, but it seemed so full of warmth when they were all there. Plus her hat sat comfortably on Adrien’s head. She was satisfied. Marinette had mentally punched the air in joy when he thanked her for the gift. And Alya gave her a good hearted shove and lightly teased her for actually leaving a card on his gift this time.  
Nino’s sly glances also implied that he knew about her mess up. She ought to give Alya a stern talking to her, but with Valentine's Day only a few weeks away. Why not get some revenge? Maybe she should lock them in a closet so they can stop dancing around each other…

 

_“But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_  
_It is the east, and Marinette is the sun!”_

  
She let out a squeak as she lost her balance, nearly tumbling on the floor. Her blanket slipped from her shoulders. Chat’s voice came out of no-where!

  
_“Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_  
_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_  
_That thou her maid art far more fair than she:_  
_Be not her maid, since she is envious;”_

  
She frantically searched the ground for him, his shiny black suit should be reflecting the light but he was nowhere on the ground. And her balcony didn’t face another building.

  
_“Her vestal livery is but sick and green_  
_And none but fools do wear it; cast it off._  
_It is my lady, O, it is my love!_  
_O, that she knew she were!”_

  
As her heart race slowed down Marinette realized Chat was quoting ‘Romeo  & Juliet.’ She scowled into the air still searching around the balcony.

  
_“She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?_  
_Her eye discourses; I will answer it._  
_I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:_  
_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_  
_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_  
_To twinkle in their spheres till they return.”_

  
Finally spotting him she aimed her best glare at him. Chat stood on top of her roof, his hand reaching towards the sky all while having this ridiculous look on his face.

  
_“What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_  
_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,_  
_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven_  
_Would through the airy region stream so bright_  
_That birds would sing and think it were not night.”_

  
Marinette started tapping her foot, unamused, but Chat paid no attention to her.

  
_“See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!_  
_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,_  
_That I might touch that cheek!”_

  
He paused as if waiting for a line to be spoken back to him. Marinette stood silent. A green cat eye opened to look at her. She didn’t move her mouth. It turned into a glare. She lifted her chin in rebellion. Two eyes stared at her but she refused to move. His hand that rested on his chest uncurled so that he could gesture at her.

Marinette lifted an eyebrow but opened her mouth. “What?”

  
Chat’s shoulder heaved up and down in exasperation. She rolled her eyes, if anyone could be exasperated it would be her.

  
_“She speaks:_  
_O, speak again, bright angel!”-Marinette let out a sigh-”for thou art_  
_As glorious to this night, being o'er my head_  
_As is a winged messenger of heaven_  
_Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes_  
_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him_  
_When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds_  
_And sails upon the bosom of the air.”_

  
She waved her hand in the air, “I’ve amused you enough Chat. What’s up?”

  
Chat jumped down from his perch, right on her comfy chair! He stretched out his limbs till he was laying on his stomach and purred.

“You were suppose to quote Juliet back.”

  
Marinette ignored his whining, “I’ve seen enough of that play to last me a lifetime.”

  
“Not a fan of Shakespeare?”

  
She continued to water her plants, “Never had been. Why should we learn old English anyway? We can learn themes and other literary features in more recent novels. Or at the very least more interesting stories.”

  
Chat let out a chuckle. “I always had a soft spot for ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream.’ I liked how it was written.”  
His tail wrapped around her waist, making her pause in her watering and she sighing once again. She spun to tell him off, only see him bundled up in her blanket. “Chat!”

  
“It’s cooOOoold, Princess! You won’t let Paris’ favorite hero freeze!”

 

Chat’s green eyes grew in size till it was a puppy dog pout. Marinette face palmed, “Who invited you?”

  
“Aren’t I your favorite hero?”

  
Marinette was about to refuse when his tail tugged her town and she tumbled onto him. He had expertly turned so that she fell perfectly on his chest, his chest began purring. “You are very warm my Princess.”

  
She sighed and was about to lecture him on proper etiquette, one being that you don’t throw your friends on top of you, when two things happened:  
1.The chair began to creak.  
2\. Chat’s ring began to beep.  
The two of them froze before trying their hardest to get up. Only to tangle and when they began to tangle, they began to struggle. Chat let out a yelp “WHOA THERE PRINCESS!! Too close to rather sensitive parts!”

  
Marinette growled back, “Then take your belt-like tail BDSM thing off my waist!”

 

“First of all, don’t kink shame. Second of all, contrary to belief I don’t have complete control-”

  
The legs of the chair broke, making them fall to the ground with screams.

  
“Shit!”

  
“Ow! You’re heavy!”

  
“Excuse me Chat? You gonna repeat that? Because I dare you to say that-” A bring green light blinded Marinette for a few seconds. She rubbed her eyes and glared at the blonde in front of her. “Chat come on! That’s not…”

  
Sheepish green eyes stared back at her, the costume was gone. His crazy ruffled hair was replaced with a combed, purposely shaggy hairstyle. Instead of a black suit it was replaced with a white button up t-shirt over a black shirt. A face that Marinette knew like the back of her hand. Actually she was pretty sure she could tell the back of his head better than her own hand.

  
Adrien Argeste stared back at her.

 

So Marinette did the only rational thing she could think of at the moment.

 

She screamed.

Oh she screamed like a bloody murder was coming after her with an axe.


End file.
